A Little Rain Will Fall
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid and Abby are in an established relationship but a minor accident at work becomes a much bigger deal. Warning deals with pregnancy loss, tread lightly but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Little Rain Will Fall  
Rating: T like the show, to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am still super poor and don't own Criminal Minds nor NCIS they still belong to their network, creators, writers, actors, and actresses that make them real.  
Summary: Reid and Abby are in an established relationship but a minor accident at work becomes a much bigger deal.  
Notes: This has been stewing for a while now but I finally made it work. It's only two parts long but it's something. It's not my usually fluff. I don't mean to trigger any feelings for anyone who has had to live through pregnancy loss, if this is a trigger for you please don't read it. For those of you who want a little bit of finding comfort in a bit of pain please continue and let me know what you think.

* * *

Abby screamed as the table flew across the room pinning her against the wall. A second later DiNozzo and McGee were in interrogation and subdued the suspect. Everything had happened so fast they hadn't been able to do anything to stop it. Gibbs instantly felt guilty he should have known better than to have her in that room just because a suspect asked.

"Gibbs," Abby cried, partly from pain and partly from terror.

Bishop helped to move the table and Abby slumped to the floor tears falling down her cheeks. Gibbs was surprised to see her like that. He knew she had to be in pain but she was tough. There was something more she wasn't telling him and he was already dreading what it might be. He had been the one to agree to letting her sit in on the interrogation; now she was hurt.

"Abs?" Gibbs whispered cupping her face.

There were tears falling down her cheeks. "It hurts, but it's just," her voice then fell to hardly a whisper. "I- I'm… pregnant."

Without even thinking he picked her up to take her to the hospital. He couldn't change what had happened but he could get her help and stay with her as long as he was allowed. It took Abby a moment to realise what was happening she still wasn't over the initial shock of seeing 'roid rage right before her eyes. She certainly hadn't expected the meek looking suspect to be able to do something like that.

"Gibbs I already called for an ambulance," Bishop told him as he raced past her.

"I can get her there faster!" he snapped.

"I'll call Doctor Reid!" she called after him.

Bishop knew it was better just to let him do things his way. Still racked with guilt Gibbs brought Abby to one of the NCIS issue trucks which was equipped with sirens. No one in the motor pool stopped him, they all knew better and simply gave him the keys. He put Abby in the back. She curled up into a ball on the back seat. Somehow she already knew there wouldn't be a baby this time.

"I didn't tell Spencer," she sobbed. "I should have told him, but I didn't and now he's gonna find when a doctor tells him why I'm in surgery."

"I'll tell him," Gibbs assured her.

"I still should have."

"We can't change that."

Tears were still falling down her cheeks. "No we can't."

"I'm sorry Abby I never should have let you in that room."

She knew he only apologised when he meant it. "You didn't know he'd do something like that. I could have said no too, but you're going to tell me how it wasn't my fault; so I'm telling you it isn't yours either. "

He nodded. "We're almost there."

"I don't think having an instant teleportation device would have saved the baby," she whispered. "He's going to hate me."

"He could never hate you."

"This isn't exactly the first few weeks of the pregnancy. I can't lie to him."

"Abby," he assured her as he pulled put to the hospital.

When he walked in holding her three nurses came with wheelchairs. He sat her down in one, and squeezed her hand as they went toward an exam room. He was given a clipboard and began to fill out the information as one of the nurses asked Abby questions. Everything seemed muffled and muted to him until he felt the nurse take his hand.

"Sir, I'm sorry, your daughter will need to go in for surgery. She'll be in recovery on the third floor. I'll get an orderly to bring you to a waiting room."

"Thank you," he stammered, still not believing what had happened.

An orderly had come over to him and showed him up to a small waiting room. Gibbs couldn't sit down, instead he paced the hall. His mind reeling, trying to figure out if he could have done anything differently to change the outcome; he was dreading seeing Reid.

"Spencer," Gibbs called seeing him coming from the elevator.

No one Abby worked with called him by his first name. Reid was already on high alert but this cemented, in his mind, the fact that something terrible had happened. He had been wondering what could have possibly happened to warrant the call he'd gotten from Bishop. She had been nervous on the phone; as if she was hiding something. He had been too worried about Abby to question it as he headed to the hospital.

"Where's Abby? Bishop told me that she'd been hit by a table a suspect threw across a room. The nurse in the ER told me she'd been admitted, I don't understand," Reid explained.

"She had to go for surgery."

"Surgery, what kind of damage could possibly have been done to her?"

"She needed an emergency D&C."

The colour drained from his face. "She was-? I had no- that's why she hasn't wanted to eat. How could I not see it? The symptoms are so obvious. I haven't had to buy her- it's been more than three months."

"I don't know. She'll be moved to recovery soon."

He nodded then went into the waiting room; Gibbs knew to give him some privacy. He watched the young man for a moment and could tell he was confused. Reid came back into the hallway a few minutes later. It was obvious that he had shed some tears even if he was trying not to show it. This was the part Gibbs had been fearing most; having to tell him why she had been in that room when she should never have been.

"Agent Gibbs?" asked Reid.

"Just Gibbs," Gibbs reminded him.

"Yes, right, why was Abby in interrogation?"

"How?" Gibbs started to ask, still surprised by some of the things the profiler could figure out. "The suspect refused to talk without her there."

Reid nodded. "I know you would never intentionally put her in danger, but I needed to know why she was there. By the way it's the only room which has tables instead of desks, other than autopsy but very few living people outside of your building are ever in there and they would certainly never hurt Abby."

Gibbs was about to say something else when nurse came over to them. "You're both with Miss Scuito?" she asked.

"Yes, how is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She's resting but you can see her when you're ready. Follow me."

"Thank you," Reid said following her to the room Abby was in.

He went into the room and sighed softly. Seeing her sleeping with the IV and heart monitor attached made her look so much more injured than he knew she was. There was a fear that nagged at him almost every day he worked that she would have to see him like that but he'd never thought the reverse might become true. He took her hand and somehow that put his mind more at ease. Gibbs was just behind him and his heart sank upon seeing her.

"This wasn't your fault," Reid assured him.

Gibbs nodded. "I know."

The two men sat there in silence for a few long moments. Gibbs finally left, giving Reid the privacy he needed. He held her hand, sitting on a chair next to her. A few tears began to fall down his cheeks again. He couldn't help it and no longer cared if anyone saw him. As much as he was wondering why she hadn't told him, his tears were for the life that would never be.

He had thought a lot about having children since he'd met her. Although they had never spoken about it he cautiously wanted that with her. Now he had to wonder; what if she didn't want to have children with him? Had never been in a serious relationship like that before, he was committed to her, even if he hadn't yet shown her. He decided in the moment that even if she didn't want a family he still wanted to keep moving forward with her. He knew it wouldn't be easy to move forward from the loss but he was more than willing to fight to keep her in his life no matter how hurt he was about her not trusting him. He needed to know that she was really all right but they also needed to talk even if it was going to hurt.

Notes: I know I'm evil, but I will update tomorrow and if you know me you know I'm a happy ever after kind of gal, you'll see… let me know what you think! Hearts and hugs!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Little Rain Will Fall  
Rating: T like the show, to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am still super poor and don't own Criminal Minds nor NCIS they still belong to their network, creators, writers, actors, and actresses that make them real.  
Summary: Reid and Abby are in an established relationship but a minor accident at work becomes a much bigger deal.  
Notes: This was going to be a stand alone but it got a little longer than I would have liked for one chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far!

* * *

Reid had been sitting in Abby's hospital room for what felt like an eternity. He wanted her to wake up, he wanted to talk to her, but he knew she needed to rest in order to heal. He wanted to know why she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about the pregnancy. He knew that they had never discussed it but he wondered if she assumed he wouldn't want children. His mind was racing and he wished he could slow it down and focus on the fact that she was going to be all right, the only thing that had made the situation serious was the fact she'd lost the baby.

Abby began to awake. She felt a warm hand in hers, and he knew it was Reid's. She wondered for a moment if Gibbs was there too. She was still foggy but it only took her moment to remember why she was there. She also knew she would have a lot of questions to answer. Her eyes fluttered open then she closed them again, a few tears started to fall down her cheeks. She opened them again and caught his gaze.

"Abby," he murmured.

"Spencer," she whispered in reply. "I…" She couldn't find the words and her hands moved to her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was deep, and strained but he was still her holding her hand.

"I wasn't sure at first and they say home tests aren't as effective as the ones at your doctor's office and it took a while to get an appointment."

"Home tests are just as effective. Please don't lie to me."

"When I saw the result I panicked," she explained tears falling down her cheeks. "I felt like I was a teenager again."

"I'm not that much younger than you."

"Spencer we've never talked about it, or where we're going."

He nodded. "I think I understand."

"Don't do that, you're mad at me."

"Shouldn't I be?" he asked.

"It's just that in the past…" her voice trailed off.

"I am not anyone from your past. I know that we hadn't talked but I find in mind boggling that you wouldn't simply ask me what I'd want once you knew."

"I just- Spencer after I lost my parents I thought I was, it was a false alarm but the guy I was dating just told me to deal with it. When things started to get serious with McGee he made it very clear he didn't want that. So I guess I just…"

"I'm me Abby and you didn't trust me, that hurts," he told her as he took something from his pocket. "I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to do something really special for you but obviously you just want me to prove something."

"Spencer," she whispered opening the small box finding a beautiful black gold ring with a very deep red bloodstone set in it.

"Now I'm wondering if you know me at all however," he sighed.

"It's perfect Spencer it's something I would have chosen for myself."

He nodded. "I had it made."

"I had no idea."

"Isn't that the point of surprising someone? That the person has no idea what you have planned."

"When you put it that way, but we still never talked about kids."

"I thought about it, a lot, because of my mom's condition. But I was sure after we watched Henry and Michael for JJ and Will. I saw you with them and I knew you'd be an amazing mother; that if our child was sick we would overcome whatever we needed to. I needed to show you I wanted you to be a part of my future; which I assumed would also lead to us speaking about babies. But with work these past few weeks it's been difficult."

"I should have told you and I knew in my heart you'd be happy but a baby changes everything and this is still so new."

He nodded. "I know. I need some air. That ring is yours no matter what but I can't do this right now."

"You're leaving?"

"Before I say something I'll regret. I need to clear my head; maybe write to my mom."

"Okay," she whispered, staring at the ring.

Reid left the room and she wasn't surprised to see Gibbs come in only seconds later. She was glad he had. Her mind was racing, but she didn't want to be alone. He took her hand and tears started to fall down her cheeks again. She knew he was going to be hurt, and she knew he preferred to deal with his emotions privately and not to push him this time.

"I really hurt him," she whispered.

Gibbs nodded. "I'm here."

"Thank you. He thinks I don't trust him and maybe he's right. I don't know. He gave me this before he left." She showed him the ring.

"He talked to me two weeks ago."

"He what?" she asked, shocked.

"Said I was like your father, I should know his intentions."

"No one is like Spencer. I knew he was different and I made him feel like I didn't even trust him."

"Put that ring on and show him you do."

"How do you know he'll come back?"

"Abs?" he asked not needing to say anything more, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I wasn't sure if the Gibbs gut extended to matters of the heart."

He smirked. "Just not my own."

She laughed despite herself. He then hugged her kissing her cheek softly. "Get some rest."

Gibbs sat with her until she fell asleep then he went down to the hospital parking lot. He wasn't surprised to see his car was still there. He walked over to the vehicle and knocked on the window. Reid opened it.

"If you need to be mad at someone, be mad at me," Gibbs told him.

"I'm not mad at her. I'm upset, and I'm confused and more than a little hurt. I truly just needed to clear my head. I – didn't want to cry in front her, she needs me to be strong. We lost someone, although I only knew after it was too late that's still something to grieve."

"You need to grieve together, Spencer."

He nodded, he knew he was right. Somehow Gibbs could always get his point across in only a few words. He made it easy to understand and read between the lines. Reid sat there for a few long moments before he went back up to Abby's room. She heard the door opening and opened her eyes.

"Spencer?" she whispered. "Are you- mad at me?"

"No, hurt is different from mad," he assured her moving closer to her. "I'm just trying to figure out how I can miss someone so much that I didn't ever have a chance to know."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Spencer," she whispered. "I should have trusted you from the start. I wish I could go back in time and change it."

He carefully moved to the bed. She was able to move over enough for him to sit on the bed where she quickly curled up to him. As he held her tears began to fall down his cheeks too. He knew that this was what they both needed.

"Do you think the baby's an angel now?" Abby asked after a long silence.

"Or a fairy," he told her.

"A fairy?"

"That's what my mom used to tell me. She said she didn't want to believe in angels because they go to heaven and watch us but fairies stay with us although we can't see them."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks again. "I like that."

"Did you know that a baby born after pregnancy loss is known as a rainbow baby?" he asked.

"Really?"

"When things are settled maybe we can have our own rainbow baby?"

"You want babies?"

"With you, yes."

"I can already hear Garcia appointing herself as fairy godmother to baby our geniuses," she said smiling.

"There is no hard evidence to show that intelligence can be passed down."

"I know that, but you know she'll call them that."

"Okay fair enough. I think I would prefer our children have your brain."

"Why?"

"You're brilliant too, but you can turn yours off. I had very few friends growing up and no one that could be considered a peer. I think it would be easier to simply be smart and excel in one interest then going through school like I did. If our child or children achieve what I did in my life I'd be proud, of that I have no doubt, but I'd like them to have balance in their lives, like you seemed to."

"Okay, I understand, but if we do have children they'll have a different childhood because of our families. Before you tell me you don't have family you do, just because they aren't all biologically related to us doesn't make them any less important."

"All right Abby. You should really get some more rest."

"Can you stay close 'til they tell you to leave?"

"Sure."

She moved the hospital blanket a little and he adjusted himself too so they were as comfortable as possible in the hospital bed. When the nurse came in she smiled. She knew the hospital had rules about this but she also knew this would help her to sleep which would ultimately help her to heal. The nurse knew they would need each other's support and she wasn't about to get between that.

Gibbs came into the room not long after he smiled seeing them together, he wanted that for her; she deserved happiness. Without thinking he pulled the blanket up over her a little more and kissed her forehead. She made a soft mewling sound but didn't wake up, much to his relief.

Reid woke up and it took him a moment to realise where he was. He was surprised that no one had asked him to move. He was a little stiff but it was worth it. He moved and Abby groaned softly in her sleep then her eyes popped open.

"Mm wait, what time is it Spencer?" she asked.

He looked at his watch. "It's nearly eight."

"I think that was the best sleep I've ever gotten in a hospital."

"Better than a lot of hotel rooms, surprisingly," he added.

"So we're really good?"

He kissed her softly. "Of course we are. I love you Abby and that's something to fight for."

"Spencer," she whispered. "I love you so much."

He got out of the hospital bed carefully and began to stretch out a little. A nurse came in a little while later to check on her.

"I'm going to take out the IV I'm just waiting for your doctor to sign off on your release papers," she explained.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll be right back. A very colourful friend of yours dropped a bag off for you last night, it's in the washroom."

"Okay, thank you again."

Abby nodded and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She was tender so it took a little while to get changed, but it felt nice to be in her own clothes again. When she got out of the bathroom the nurse was already back in the room.

"Everything seems to be in order," the nurse told them. "We've set up an appointment for both of you with a grief councillor. We can't force you to keep it but we highly recommend you go."

"Okay, thank you," Abby assured her taking everything from the nurse.

As they left Reid took her hand. She knew somehow that they would move forward from this. She was already thinking about planning their wedding. She also thought about the future children they might have; knowing nothing could be done to change the past. They would need to focus on the future in order to move forward but she knew they would do that together.

The end

Notes: So that's that. A little bit of sad but hope at the end. I hope you liked it. Hopefully my muse will give me something new soon! Thank you for the support friends hearts and hugs.


End file.
